1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chess game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sports chess game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include players configured to designate various categories of sporting events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess game structure of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,157; 4,778,187; 4,211,420; 4,856,789; and 4,300,768.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for enhanced entertainment and amusement of individuals by employing chess components representative of sporting events of contemporary society.